


Know Me

by AgelessWriter



Series: Never Alone [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: And yes that other martian was Malefalac, Fluff, M/M, Memories, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Chapters 5 and 8 of Never Alone. <br/>J'onn and Caleb begin their telepathic connection to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Me

Know Me

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


*Side Note: Takes place between chapters five and eight of Never Alone.

I sat down beside J'onn, listening as the fight scene of the movie got heated. I leaned against his shoulder, taking it in. ' _I have a question..._ ' J'onn asked after a few moments. I raised my head up, looking towards him.

' _What is it?_ ' I asked, only imagining what the question was.

_'Why do you humans... I believe it's called kissing... Is it supposed to be significant?'_ J'onn asked. I gave a smile.

_'It's just a way to begin intimacy... Something to see if there's a... Spark... A... A connection... You know?'_ I tried to explain the best I could. After all... I've always just  _known_ about kissing... 

' _I believe there's a better way of... Connecting. If... You're willing..._ ' J'onn asked. Shy almost. I gave a smile.

_'Of course. I'm beyond willing. Just tell me what I need to do._ ' I felt his hands carefully cup my face, his forehead press against mine.

' _Just... Grant me access into your mind for a few moments._ ' He asked. I lowered any defenses I had, relaxing into him further, placing my hands on his. I closed my eyes as he murmured to me.  _'Know me._ '

There were flashes of sound and feelings, sensations, I could never explain. One moment I could feel the mischief as two young (Martian?) boys pulled a prank of some sort. A scent of some form of cookies. An excited feeling of becoming a manhunter (police officer?), a feeling of love at meeting a young woman. Some indescribable feeling at a young child shouting for her 'papa' to look at her schoolwork. Fear of invasion. A sorrow unknown when war arrived, when all was lost. Feelings of acceptance when the League formed. A feeling of.... Love? Toward me.

We pulled away, and I took a deep breath. ' _That was... Exhilarating..._ ' I murmured. J'onn kissed the top of my head.

_'Gave insight as well..._ ' J'onn held me. I felt myself flush.

' _Does that mean you felt through my memories?_ ' I asked. He gave a slight chuckle.

' _Is that alright?_ ' I nodded. 

' _Yeah..._ ' I thought for a moment, just relaxing into him as he held me.  _'What were they like? You're wife and daughter?_ ' I asked. J'onn gave a sigh.

_'They were so vibrant. Full of life. My'ri'ah was often outspoken, very... How is it Flash puts it... In your face?_ ' I chuckled.

_'Sounds like she was something._ ' I smiled. 

_'She was... And K'yhm was inquisitive, quiet. Had a dream of becoming a manhunter, like me..._ ' He almost sounded far away, sad. I kissed his cheek.

_'Think... They'd be okay with this? With us?_ ' I asked. I could feel him smile.

_'Yes. My'ri'ah always wanted happiness for those close to her. And I was close... And K'yhm would find you very fascinating, and fairly funny._ ' J'onn nuzzled me. I chuckled.

_'Good... I don't want them mad..._ ' I closed my eyes.  _'And I want you to know, that anytime you wanna talk about them, about Mars. I'm all ears._ ' I smiled up at where he was, laying against his chest.

_'I'm glad. Would you like to know more about the Manhunters? I could feel your confusion about them. Yes... They are like your.... Police... But also like Federal agents._ ' J'onn explained.

_'I want stories of you being a Manhunter. I bet there are some interesting cases you worked._ ' I grinned, settling in for a story, movie long since over. He took a break, beginning to spin a tale of a thief who had somehow managed to steal a whole painting from a prominent Martian artist. I listened intently, enjoying being close to him. To getting to truly know him.

 


End file.
